The present invention relates generally to tactical missiles or other rocket vehicles, and is particularly directed to a retarding device for slowing down and separating a booster stage from a final missile or rocket stage in a multi-stage vehicle.
In a boosted tactical missile or other vehicle employing a first stage booster, rapid separation of the booster is required to allow ignition of the upper stage, or final missile stage. Previously, the separation was provided by aerodynamic drag on the forward surfaces on boosters of larger diameter than the remainder of the vehicle. However, boosters of larger diameter than the remainder of the missile take up excess space in the launcher, limiting the number of missiles which can fit into the available launcher volume. In order to place the maximum number of missiles in the available launcher volume, so-called slimline boosters have been developed which are of similar diameter to that of the final missile stage. Little drag is developed by such boosters, since there is little or no increase in diameter from missile to booster. A pyrotechnic device at the missile-booster interface could be used to provide positive booster separation, but this will consume booster volume which could better be used for motor propellant. Also, many slimline boosters are inherently unstable at separation as aerodynamic surfaces will not fit in the limited launcher volume available in maximum missile density applications.